


Handle With Care

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, I'm a troll and will crawl back under my rock now, Innuendo, Sarcasm, a little bit mean, prelude to a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Just a little bit of fun... or should I say Flun? Inspired by a Crackship.Jiya and Lucy watch Flynn and Wyatt clean their guns. They gain some insights and a laugh or two.





	Handle With Care

 “Your tea.” Jiya said she placed a cup of tea on the table for Lucy before she sat down next to her. A couple tables away was Flynn and Wyatt. 

“Thank you.” Lucy said, she was a little distracted by the scene before her.

The two men sat at opposites end. Both men had their weapons disassembled and laid out on the table before them. It was an end of mission ritual for them. Something they tended to make a real show of as they took up a whole take and tended to dress down to their singlets to save their shirts from getting dirty. But really, Jiya was sure it was a shameless Bicep and testosterone show for Lucy.

“You know you can tell what kind of lover a man is by how he takes care of his weapon.” Jiya told Lucy in a low voice. They both looked to Flynn, they watched as the man took his time. He used slow, measured movements and was quite thorough. Maybe, it was a little too much care and consideration for each piece of the gun. But the concentration and clear interest in his task was almost mesmerising and tantalising to watch.

“It’s an interesting theory.” Lucy said noncommittally, she didn't want to admit that she wished she was on the table under Flynn's ministrations. But she kept that to herself as she and Jiya looked to Wyatt.

The man roughly jackhammered a cotton mop into the barrel for a couple seconds. He gave a shrug as if to say ‘that’ll do’ and gave up before he eyeballed another piece for half a second, then blew on it. It passed muster as he reassembled his gun in a flash, clearly finished with the task.

“Which could hold some water.” Lucy mumbled behind her cup as she took a sip of tea. A little mortified that she knew that from firsthand experience. Jiya laughed but the men were unaware of them as Flynn was concentrated on his work. Wyatt was too busy trying to beat Flynn to the punch. He was packed up and ready to leave but not before he gloated as it was another ritual.

“Still cleaning your weapon?” Wyatt baited Flynn with smug tone. He beat the man at this little competition after every mission they shared.

“Some things are worth a little extra TLC and attention.” Flynn said, he looked over at the women and winked. It was clear, he had heard them. Lucy and Jiya sunk lower into their chairs; their faces burning at being caught and waiting for Wyatt to react. But he had missed the subtlety as he was busy gloating.

“The gun doesn’t need a deep clean after every mission.” Wyatt assured him as he picked up his gear.

“What can I say, I like my guns well lubricated and ready to play when the time comes.” Flynn remarked, his words rife with sexual innuendo. “I’d never want to be in the situation where I’d under-perform due to a failure to fire.” He added with a mocking smile. Wyatt looked unfazed by Flynn's words.

“I’ve never had a failure to fire situation. As they say, I’m the fastest shooter in the west.” Wyatt said smugly, he turned and walked away thinking he was the winner. Not realising that he’d just insulted him.

“So, I’ve heard.” Flynn quipped under his breath, he turned to the women who were pretending that they not listening. “You ladies have anything to say?” he asked them in amusement.

“Oh no, we’re good.” Jiya assured him.

“Yeah, just keep doing what you’re doing as if we're not here.” Lucy said awkwardly as her face burned with a blush. Flynn gave them a rare smile and nodded before he went back to the task before him.


End file.
